Love Can Over Power
by musiclover82595
Summary: What happens after Erica leaves...? Callie/Erica
1. Somethings Not Right

Ok this is my first shot at a fanfiction. sorry if its bad. well this on what happened after the night Erica walks away. Hope you like.

Comments are always nice :D

Part I

Callie got home that night confused and worried. She had really no idea what had just happened. Did Erica break up with her? Or was that just a fight that all relationships get into. But what Callie was sure about was the pains she gets in her stomach that make her know something is wrong and that something bad was going to come of it. It was too late now for Callie to worry about it, so she slipped into a pair a shorts and her old college T-shirt, and got into bed.

The next morning Callie woke up and stumbled out of bed. She had gotten very little sleep and was exhausted. On her way to work Callie could not stop thinking about Erica, and how she was going to talk to her. Truth be told, Callie would rather redo last night over, and take Erica's side. But that was in the past and she could do nothing more to help it then talk to her.

Around 1pm she was done with her rounds, and was now checking some charts over and drinking her coffee. It was really beginning to bug her that all morning Callie had not spotted Erica.

She then saw Mark coming down the hall. She sprinted down the hallway and caught up to him.

"Hey Callie."

"Hey Mark! Question, have you seen Erica today? I have to talk to her."

"No I haven't, sorry Callie. What do you need to talk about? Let me guess your going to talk her into an on-call room, there you will…"

Callie quickly cut Mark off, "Mark! Stop talking about me and Erica like that! It's discussing coming from you."

"Aww but Cal we use to have some great times in those on-call rooms, and it didn't discuss you then when I talked like that."

"Mark that was then, this is now. And if you don't stop I will personally break every single bone in your body, fix them, just so I can break them again. Got it!"

"Ok. Ok. Gosh Callie what's up with you?"

"Just have a lot on my mind right now Mark." Just then she spots the Chief Webber coming out of his office.

"Chief may I speak to you?" Callie asks when she reaches him.

"Sure Dr. Torres, why don't we head back into my office?"

Callie sits down across from Chief Webber, she starts to get nervous, and what if the answer she gets is the one she does not want to hear?

"Dr. Torres, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Well Chief, I was wondering if Dr. Hahn took anytime off, or called in sick today." Callie was trying her best to have the nervousness in her voice sound faint.

"Dr. Torres, you know as well as I do that I can not share that information with you. It's against hospital rules. Is there a reason you must know?"

_Great just what I needed to hear, he just couldn't give me a stupid answer. Shit. How am I going to explain to the Chief that I need to find this out, so I can know what happened to my girlfriend, or well ex-girlfriend. What do I even call her now if she is trying to avoid me? _Callie thought to herself, and the worry was now beginning to show on her face.

"Sir, t-there r-really is n-no," Callie was stumbling and it was not helping her. Callie just took a deep breath and spat it out. "Sir, Erica and I got into a fight, yes; yes I know personal life does not come into professional life. But sir, see Erica and I….well Erica and I had this thing, I guess you can say we were dating. And well it's just really important to me to find out where she is so I can fix this. So can you please, please tell me if she is in the hospital or if she called sick, or just something to stop me from rambling on, and on?"

Callie sat back and looked at the now speechless Chief. She could not read the expression on his face, it was just blank.

Then after what seemed to be like forever the Chief finale spoke. "So you're telling me that you and Dr. Hahn were dating. You being a girl were dating Dr. Hahn. And now you two got into a fight, and Dr. Hahn has just disappeared and you want to know where she is. Is this correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Callie, I wish I could help you here, but Dr. Hahn resigned this morning, about an hour before you came into work. Hearing that you both were in a relationship, I thought she would have told you. She said there were some personal issues she needs to take care of, and to do so she couldn't work here. I'm sorry Callie, but that's all I know."

That hit Callie like a ton of bricks. Callie was in shock, numbed by it. She didn't know how to react, it all came to fast. _How could Erica just get up and leave? Not even saying goodbye? Did I mean anything to her? _Those were the questions going through Callie's head all day.

When Callie walked down the hall it was like she was a zombie, no emotion, no attitude, nothing she was just there. Mark saw Callie at the nurses station, and had seen all day that something was wrong ever since she left Chief Webber's office. So he walked over to her and just stood next to her.

"What do you want Sloan? And if it's sex you can go fuck yourself!"

"Callie, I'm here being a friend. Something is wrong, and I want to know what so I can help you. Did you hear anything about Erica?"

The sound of Erica's name made something go off. And sadly Mark was the victim of Callie's actions. Callie just snapped!

"No Mark I don't need you as my friend, my sex buddy, or-or OR ANYTHING!! Yes I did hear something about Erica, she resigned. She left with out telling anyone. With out saying goodbye, not even to me! I don't think you can fix that, now just leave me alone!" Callie turned on her heels, and started to walk away. She could tell it would be any minute till the tears in her eyes will over fill.

Just then Mark grabs Callie's arm and shoves her into an on-call room. "Look, I can't make Erica come back and work here, but you treating this like she died! As far as I know she is living, and she is probably at home as upset as you are about that whole stupid fight. Your off in 2 hours, the minute you get off go to her apartment and at least talk to her, it could change everything."

Callie was so upset about Erica resigning she didn't even think of that. Stun from the talk Mark just gave her; she just nodded in agreement and walked off.

Those 2 hours went by like years. When Callie was finale off she rushed to her locker, changed, and nearly sped at 90mph going to Erica's. Callie ran into the apartment building and took the stairs up to the 3rd floor since the elevator was taking forever.

When Callie got to the door there was a note hanging there with a box outside it. The note read:

_My dear Callie,_

_I had a feeling you would stop by my apartment when I didn't show up at work. I'm so sorry I could not give a proper goodbye, but I just couldn't bring myself to do so. Because I knew if I came to see you I could not leave. I must leave, you see, I do know you. But I know you so much to tell you are not fully into dating me, and you're not ready for this. It scares you. And I don't think I can live with you running off to sleep with Sloan after we have mind-blowing sex. I know I said ok when you told me, but I was really dying inside. Then you stuck up for Stevens over me, your girlfriend, I just could not take it and it showed me you were never really committed to us. It hurt too much to stay. In the box there are a few things. Fist there is a shirt you left here after you spent the night before we started dating. Second is the key to your apartment you left me, even though you knew if Yang found out she would kill you. And last, a picture that my sister took of us the weekend she stayed with me. Don't bother trying to call me I had my number changed, and you can go inside but all my stuff is gone. Please believe me that it is easier this way. And I want you to know, I will always love you. I always did._

_Hope life treats you well,_

_Erica._

Callie knelt to the ground by the box and picked up her shirt. Since it had been at Erica's so long it smelt like her. She held the shirt close to her while picking up the pictures inside. It was of Erica and her when they were wrestling on the bed; neither knew the picture was being taken. She began to cry at the thought that she and Erica may never be doing anything together again. Never be able to hold Erica; never be able to hear her voice, nothing. Callie was not ready for that. So there, holding the shirt and the picture, she cried in front of Erica's apartment. Was she really going to let Erica go this easily?


	2. Just be Mad

Part II

On the way to her car Erica let the tears flow and did nothing to stop the. She didn't care who saw, she didn't care at all. She just let them flow no holding back. On the way back to her apartment Erica had to pull over because her eyes got so watery she couldn't see anything. Finale her eyes were clear and dry from crying so much was on the road again.

Erica got home about 30 minutes later, and now her eyes had another set of tears in them, she sat on her couch and cried. How could she be so cruel to Callie? The girl that you know you want to spend the rest of your life with. But again how could Callie pick Stevens over her? How could Callie sleep with Mark only a few hours after having mind-blowing sex with you? These were the questions that were bouncing around in Erica's head all night.

Erica went to bed that night craving Callie to hold her. After everything that Callie did to her, she still wished Callie was there to hold her. A while later, after what seemed like forever, Erica gave up on sleep and went into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of red wine and sat in the living room and just began to think.

All she did for Callie, she would give Callie the world if she could. She always understood Callie out, and never underestimated. She would never leave Callie in a nervous breakdown or a revelation, never. But now reflecting back, what did Callie do for Erica? Yes Callie was there for her, when it was her best friend speaking, but girlfriend, Erica was unsure. Callie was sleeping with Sloan, and her excuse was always, "This is new, and it's scary." Yes it was new and scary for Callie; it was also that way for Erica. But never did she run off to find herself a "sex buddy" for when times got hard and confusing. But again, Erica had to love the way she smiles even if you do something really corny. Or the way her hair smells, or the way she looks at her. She loved the way Callie would curl her toes when she would have an orgasm. And so much more is what make Erica fall fast for Callie.

But Erica knew if she was going to be happy, Callie would make her happy, but not if Callie decides to keep doing this. Erica needed her there when times get hard; to talk to her, not go sleep with Sloan. She felt like she could not trust Callie anymore, and Erica didn't think she could live with that. She knew what she had to do.

The next morning Erica was wide awake by 7am and Erica knew she had to do this. She picked up the phone and dialed the numbers she knew by heart.

It rang a good 3 rings till someone finale picked up.

"Hey big sis! How are you and Callie?" Hearing Callie's named, Erica just wanted to hang up and cry her eyes out. But Erica needed to do this.

"Hey Nicole, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?"

"Sure. Is everything ok?"

"No not really. I need to get out of Seattle, like today. Callie and I are not working and I need to get away, and I don't think I can come back. I was wondering if I could stay with you. I was hopefully going to try to find work there, and rent my own apartment. But till then I will need a place to stay."

"Umm, yeah you can stay with me till whenever, my home is big enough. Do you want to talk about what happened, I mean are you sure you want to leave everything behind in Seattle?"

"Nicole, I don't want to talk right now. And yes I am sure, this is what I need, I can't live like this." Now Erica was really about to cry, as much as she wanted to she had to stay strong. At least till she gets to her sisters.

"How are you going to get everything here today? I really think you should wait, at least just a few more days…"

Erica cut her off, "Nicole, please, I need to do this today. I can't stay her any longer. I hurt every minute I am here. I will be there today, don't worry. I know people; I will get down there in one piece. Plus I am the world's cardio goddess."

"What ever you say Erica, you always know best…call me when you plane is going to land. I have to go I will be late for work it's almost 10:30. Love you, see you soon I guess."

"Alright, love you too. I will call you when I land. Bye"

Next Erica booked a 6 o'clock one-way flight to her sisters. It was now 8:00am giving her only 10 hours to get everything packed and on their way. Good thing she didn't have too much stuff around her apartment.

Erica ended up calling her good friend from grade school, Tommy, he owned a moving company with his brother.

"Hey Tommy, its Erica."

"Hey Erica, what can I help you with?"

"Well I'm moving…today."

"Wow so fast. So you need moving service, right?"

"Yeah, can you have your people here by 4? I have a flight at 6 so I will be leaving by 5:30."

"Sure, so we will be driving you?"

"No, I'm going to take a cab to the airport and leave my car with my mom. Just till I get it to my sisters. But thanks Tom, you're a life saver."

"I know, just promise you will visit."

"I will try my best to." Erica knew though, once she was out of Seattle she would not be coming back. It would be too hard, or if she does come back and sees Callie, who knows she may never leave. And Erica knew she had to leave and stay away.

"Alright see you are 4 then. Bye."

"Bye."

Erica hung up the phone and grabbed her keys; she was heading to the hospital.

She stormed into the front doors and straight into Chief Webber's office.

"Dr. Hahn what brings you into my office so quickly?" The Chief asks look at an out of breath Erica.

"Richard I am sad to say, but I must resign. I can't work here anymore." Erica stated trying to sound as professional as ever, because she was not going to break down in front of the Chief.

"I'm sorry to hear this. I, uh, was it something in this hospital that is making you leave it?" The Chief was confused and he deserved a reason to why the sudden resign.

"It's not this hospital, I love this hospital. Fuck, I actually like the people in this one for once…well better then I did in the past ones. Crap! I may even like Yang!" Erica could see with the last sentence she really had the Chief confused. She took a deep breath, and she just told him, "I love this hospital and I really like the people in it. Days don't go by with out something interesting happening. But the problem is personal and to fix it I must leave this hospital."

"Erica, please reconsider, I mean if you need time off I can give you 2 weeks to fix your problem. But please Erica you are the cardio goddess, I'd hate to not have you working in my hospital."

"Richard, its not that I'm just leaving this hospital, I'm leaving Seattle. And could you do me a favor and if Callie or Mark or anyone comes in here looking for me don't tell them I left. Especially Callie and Mark." Gosh Erica knew Callie would break down in front of the Chief once she heard the news. Erica couldn't do that to Callie, plus she knew if Mark found out that he would run and tell Callie, that's not good either.

"Sure Erica, but please, when this problem is figured out, think of coming back to Seattle. I will hold it open for as long as I can."

"Thanks Richard and I will try." Another lie there, Erica had strong feelings she was not coming back. And with that said she got up, went to her locker, got everything and left. She walks out of those front doors for the last time. Now she was heading home to pack.

By one Erica had gotten everything packed but her bedroom. She was working around her room, starting with clothes and ending with her bathroom. It wasn't long till she ran across a shirt Callie had left there, long before they were dating.

--Flashback--

Erica and Callie had just gotten in from a long night at Joe's. Callie was way too drunk to drive home, and since Erica left her car at Joe's because she had more then a little bit of alcohol, seemed like Callie was spending the night,

"I am going to lay out some shorts and a t-shirt for you to wear to bed; you can take my bed I will take the couch." Erica said feeling a little more sober then she was an hour ago.

"No way, I take the couch you take the bed."

"No Callie, look we are two adults, and I'm way too tired to fight. Lets just both take my bed it is big enough." Callie just nodded. "Ok I will go get ready, you can use this bathroom."

Erica came out of the bathroom, faced washed, teeth brushed, just to find a sleeping Callie in her bed. Erica slid next to her and wrapped her arms very lightly around Callie's waist trying not to wake her. Callie then slid into her embrace and they fit like two puzzle pieces.

The next morning Erica got an early page from the hospital that they needed her. She left a note explaining why she had to leave, and a change of clothes for Callie in the bathroom. Then she was off to work. Later she came home to find Callie had taken all her stuff with her, but her shirt. Erica was going to return it I guess she just never go around to it.

--End of Flashback—

Now Erica was on her bed in tears of remembering Callie. She knew she needed to let go. Erica also knew she couldn't do that. Not unless she gave all that reminded her of Callie back. Erica set the shirt aside and began packing again. Soon by 3:15 her whole apartment was in boxes, except for a shirt, a picture, and a key that lay on the bed. Since she had unplugged the T.V and everything, she had about an hour to kill. She sat on a chair in the living room, and started thinking.

"Should I call Callie?" Erica was now talking to herself. "She does deserve a proper goodbye…no, no, no I can't. I know I'm weak when it comes to Callie, I just can't. If I see her or hear her, I will end up canceling everything and stay. I can't stay; I need to let myself be happy. How will I get the stuff to her without seeing her? Well I can stop by her apartment but Yang has today off so she will be there, fuck I would hate running into her… Got it, I will put it all in a box and before I leave, leave it outside my door with a note. I know Callie, she will be coming to see me if I'm not in work, she always did. I have to do this; I have to move on…"

Erica got a box and wrote the note. Her moving guys were at her door by 4 sharp and by 5:25 the movers were on their way. On her way out Erica dropped the box in front of her door, and taped the note to it. This was really it; she walked out the lobby of her apartment, got in the cab waiting for her, and was off to the airport. In 30 minutes she would be on her way to New Jersey, leaving everything she knew in Seattle behind. Callie, Mark, the hospital, everyone and everything she knew was going to be a thing of the past in just 30 short minutes.

But what Erica didn't know was, around 5:15 Mark stopped to see how Erica was and to talk some sense into her, that's when he saw the movers, and Erica's suitcase. Mark might be pretty, and cocky, but he was smart. Mark put two and two together and figured out what Erica was up to. He decided to go home, and wait till tomorrow to tell Callie the news; she had been through a lot that day.

"Can I really move on, after everything, could I really leave and be happy?" That was the question that haunted Erica the whole trip from Seattle to New Jersey.


	3. With a little worry

This is kinda short. sorry for that. dont worry the next two are a little longer. Hope you like :D

Comments are always nice.

Part III

After about 2 hours in front of Erica's door, Callie finally ran out of tears. She decided to get off her ass and head back to her apartment. When Callie got in she saw that Christina was not home. "She must have gone to Grey's house…" Callie thought to herself while opening a bottle of red wine, Erica's favorite.

Sitting on the couch, Callie stared at the blank TV. She did not intend on watching it, she just wanted to think. How could Erica just get up and leave? Suddenly Callie got lost in thoughts about when she first fell for Erica.

--Flashback--

Callie and Erica had decided they wanted to go dancing. For some reason Callie got this rush of energy just thinking, that tonight, if Erica got drunk enough, she could dance with her. The thought made her whole body shake.

She was now in the hospital lobby waiting for Erica to come down. They had planned to meet each other there at 8; it was now 8:30. Every minute that went by made Callie nervous, what if Erica wasn't coming? Suddenly Callie saw her walking out of the elevator. Erica was wearing jeans that hugged her body tightly in all the right places, and purple v-neck shirts, making her chest stick out. Plus there heart necklace she was wearing brought great attention to her breasts. Callie had to admit that she looked HOT! But she didn't understand why she was so nervous; it was just Erica, her best friend.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I got a page. You ready?"

"Uh," Callie's throat suddenly went dry, and she didn't know why, "yeah, come on." She finally choked out the last part.

"Umm, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, come on!" She then grabbed Erica's wrist and pulled her out the front doors.

Later at the night, Erica did get drunk, and Callie for once tried not too. She did not know why but tonight she wanted to stay sober. Erica was on the floor, dancing with some guy while Callie was sitting on a stool watching.

Something in Callie was making her sick, just watching that man touch her. Callie wasn't sure but she thought she may have been jealous. All she wanted to do what walk up to the man push him away from Erica and scream at him. Tell him she was hers, and to get his filthy hands away. But Callie knew she couldn't do that, so she just watched in disgust at this man.

It wasn't long until Callie just couldn't take it. She finally walked up to Erica and asked if she wanted to go. Erica nodded, and Callie led them out and called a cab.

"Hey, since we both had a little too much to drink, why not come back to my place you can spend the night again?" Erica must have been too drunk to tell Callie was sober. But Callie didn't say anything about it because something inside her really wanted to spend the night with Erica.

"Sure, sounds great."

When they got to Erica's, Callie changed into shorts and a t-shirt Erica had lent her and crawled into the left side of the bed. Erica was in the bathroom getting ready. When she came out, Erica must have thought Callie was sleeping, because she immediately wrapped her arms around her, and fell asleep. At Erica's touch, Callie's heart stopped, and she just leaned into the touch, it felt so right to Callie, no matter if Erica was a girl.

--End of flashback--

Callie was finally brought back to the present when she heard the front door slam. It was Christina getting home.

"Hey what's up with you?" Christina asked putting down her coat and keys. Callie just shrugged; she really didn't feel like talking to Christina.

"So is it true?" Christina asked, sitting down next to Callie now.

"Is what true?" Callie finally got out, but her voice was just about a whisper.

"Is Hahn really gone? I just stopped by Meredith's house and she said all her surgeries have been canceled and that someone overheard the Chief saying she was gone….so is it true?"

"Yeah it is…she didn't even say goodbye." Now Callie was in tears, and she hated herself because it was in front of Yang too.

"Umm, why are you so upset, I mean she wasn't your girlfriend or anything…?" Now Yang had done it, Callie was crying harder now. "Oh. My. G-d. She was your girlfriend? I really should have seen it, the way she looked at you it was like a little kid in a candy shop." Christina was not good with stuff like this, she didn't speak girl, "Uh, you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I just can't believe she is gone, didn't leave an address or number or anything, it's like she disappeared from this planet."

"Ok, but I have to ask, are you a lesbian?"

"Christina!"

"Ok, ok, well I'm going to bed, you should do the same. Night."

"Night."

Callie headed off into her room, where that night she ended up crying herself to sleep, just wanting Erica to be right next to her when she woke up.

The next morning, Christina was gone by 7 and Callie called in sick. She was really emotional and would hate losing her job for losing someone's leg in the OR because of it. Emotions and work don't mix, Erica taught her that. Callie padded to the living room, coffee in hand, and sat on the couch. With her coffee in hand and a tissue box in the other, all she needed was some TV. Nothing good was on, so she decided to just stick with CNN. About 3 minutes into the news she heard a knock on the door.

"Its fuckin 8am, who the hell is at my door at 8am,!" Callie was yelling at no one in particular. She then swung the door open.

"Mark….?" Callie was shocked to find him at her door, he seemed worried.

"Hey Callie, look we need to talk…." Mark sounded worried.

"Um, sure, come in. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, Cal, look there is no easy way to say it so I'm just going to spit it out. Yesterday after I got off work, I went by Erica's to see if I could talk sense into her. When I got there I saw movers and her suitcase. Callie, I'm sorry, but she moved, she is really gone."

"OH MY FUCK! MARK! I knew this. She left me a fuckin letter explaining it!! But you knew yesterday, before she left?! YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T COME AND TELL ME!!!!!!" Callie was now slapping the hell out of Mark.

"Sorry, I thought, well you know, you were so upset by her resigning I didn't want to lay it on you at the time. I was trying to be a good friend. STOP HITTING ME!"

"Sorry, but oh my god Mark! You knew and didn't tell me! Well do you know were she might have gone, did you talk to her?"

"No I didn't but I did see a plane ticket on her suitcase…"

"You went by her apartment, but didn't speak to her, even though you saw her moving!! You stupid ass! All you're good at is sex, and that is not a compliment! I can't believe you! You are…" Just then something caught Callie and Marks attention, the news channel was having breaking news.

"Breaking news, last night, a plane from Washington heading to New Jersey crashed. There have been no reports of survivors, and officers are on the scene now…."

Mark cut in, "Doesn't Erica have a sister in New Jersey?"

Just then Callie's stomach had dropped. Was Erica dead, had she now really lost her for good? That was all Callie could think about at the moment.


	4. Surprise

Part IV

"Breaking news, last night, a plane from Washington heading to New Jersey crashed. There have been no reports of survivors, and officers are on the scene now…."

"Nikki, have you seen this?" Nicole came in and sat on the couch next to Erica,

"Yeah, makes you think now, how if you had booked a later flight, you could be dead! You know Callie could be watching this, she could be worried…"

"Nikki come on, she does not know I'm here. Even if she did she is probably sleeping with Sloan as we talk."

"Oh come on Erica, give her the benefit of the doubt, she is smart, and she knows I live here. You don't think she will figure it out? Plus she really does love you, even if she did sleep with Sloan, I could see it in the way she looked at you."

"GIVE HER THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT?!?!" Now Erica was getting out of the chair she was sitting in, and Nicole could tell she was pissed. "Nicole, she fuckin used me! I opened up to her and she took advantage of that! She slept with me, and then I opened up to her and told her I was gay. I was having a revelation, and she just…she just ran to Sloan. Ran out on me and slept with Sloan!!! So no I am not willing to give her the benefit of the doubt!" Erica was now in tears, and it broke Nicole's heart to see her big sister like this.

"You really love her don't you?"

"I would give anything to be with her, but that not the problem. She…she does not want me, a…a...and I can't make her. I don't know what to do anymore; I…I…I don't know how to live without her. But living a lie is worse; I don't know what to do."

"Shhhh, it's going to be ok. You will get through this, and you won't be alone. I will help you, I promise every step of the way. You were there when I went through my divorce. You were there for me every time I needed you. Now I am going to be here for you. I promise"

"I...I just, for the first time in my life, I don't know what to do. I'm so unsure of everything."

Nicole just wrapped her arms around her big sister and sat there letting her cry. After a few minutes Nicole heard the phone go off. "Hey, I'm going to go pick up the phone, why don't you go take a shower, then we can go out like we used to?"

"Ok, a shower sounds good." Erica got up and headed towards the shower, while Nicole grabbed the phone at the last ring, she did not recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi…uh…Nicole" the women's voice on the other end sounded like she had been crying.

"Yes? Umm, may I ask who this is?"

"This is…uh…this is Callie, just please tell me she is ok…please. I heard about the crash; just tell me she was not on it. Please." Callie was now crying, she had been since she heard the news that morning.

"Callie, look, yes she is fine, and she is in the shower now after just crying her eyes out because of you. I don't know how you got this number but don't call back. All she did was love you and you go and sleep with Sloan. You don't deserve her, and yet she is in tears because of you. Don't call back, if you love her. She needs to get over you, because you are just going to hurt her again. Goodbye Callie." Nicole put the phone down and was not sure if she should tell Erica.

An hour later, Erica came down from her shower. Still feeling horrible she went to the kitchen to see what her sister was up to.

"Hey, who called before I got into the shower?" Erica's voice was somewhat back, still a little groggy since she had been crying.

"Oh no one, just one of those telemarketers, they wanted to sell me something." Of course that was a lie.

"Oh, ok. So what are we going to do today?" Erica was trying to sound excited but she knew she couldn't cover up her sadness, especially from her sister.

"I don't now what are you up to doing?"

"Nothing really, I was thinking, I know you are trying to help, but maybe if I went to find work it would take my mind off it. You know how I get around work, I think that's just what I need right now."

"Ok, if that is really what you want…"

"Please Nikki this is what I need. I just need to block out all feelings right now, and to do that I need to work. I need to cut something open."

Erica grabbed her bag, the key to Nicole's white mustang and was off. Erica got to Newton Memorial Hospital about 15 minutes later. When she got inside she went straight to Chief Conner's office.

"Uh, Chief Conner?"

"Yes," he said looking up from his papers, "Oh, Dr. Hahn. Dr. Erica Hahn! What brings the cardio-goddess into my hospital?"

"Hi, well I…uh…I just moved in with my sister until I get my own place, and well…I was wondering if you could use me on your team?"

"Well we already have one cardio surgeon on our team, but I think we can use you too. I mean it would be stupid of me to reject the cardio-goddess!"

Erica was now in a half smile, maybe work would finally get her mind off Callie.

"Thank you sir, umm, when do I start?"

"Well, I will have to make a few changes but we can start you no later then next." Next week, a whole week with nothing to do! How would Erica deal, if all she would be able to think of was Callie?

"Oh, um ok. So just call me when you are ready." And with that Erica was out the door.

Erica got home around 3pm after doing some errands. While putting the food away, she found a note on the refrigerator.

Erica,

My good friend is in labor and her husband is away on business. She needs me right now; there is dinner in the fridge. I don't know when I will be home, and I will call when I can. And Erica, please don't do anything stupid, don't go back to your high school years. Please.

Love,

Nikki.

Erica in her high school years was bad. Her father had just passed away of heart problems, which led her to her career choice. But her grades were never good. She was always getting Cs and Ds during middle school. Then in her first year of high school she decided to start studying hard. But it was harder then she thought.

After her dad died she lost it. Getting stressed over grades and the depression of her father led her to some of the worst things. Yes she still kept her grades up, but every good grade would cause her a cut on her arm. It was the only way she could keep herself focused enough to study. If there was no studying or homework, she would just do it to relieve the pain. In some strange way the pain she caused in her arms provided momentary relief as the physical pain clouded over the pain she felt about her father.

That went on for about 3 years. She was never caught because her mother began drinking shortly after her father passed away. It wasn't until her sister was in high school too she figured out what was wrong with Erica. She made Erica stop and go into a group. If it wasn't for Nicole, Erica may never be alive today.

Erica shuddered at her past, and knew she would never go back to it. Even if she lost Callie, even if Callie was her world, she could not go back. Because this time it may cost her, her life. And Nicole needed her, Erica was all she had. They were each others rocks when times got tough.

Around 7 pm Erica heard a knock on the front door. Getting up with a half finished bottle of wine in her hand she answered the door.

"What are you doing here," were the only words that would come out of her mouth. She was way too in shock at visitor at the door.

Part V

"…Goodbye Callie." Nicole said into the phone. She had just stuck up for her sister. Callie knew she would, she hurt Erica and Nicole was going to do everything to protect her.

"Cal what did she say?" Mark was sitting on the couch watching some old over played cartoons.

"Her sister picked up, Erica's there. She is live and breathing, I'm just relieved she is." Callie let out a breath she had no idea she was holding in.

"Well Callie, did she say anything else?" Mark was now standing behind her.

"She told me not to call back and to leave Erica alone." Callie started crying as she was telling Mark about the conversation. "She told me Erica was crying her eyes out because of me. But she left me! Why would she be crying?"

"Well you know you hurt her badly. Maybe it was just a way for her to escape the pain; I think she just needs time. Give her time to heal."

"But what if it's too late Mark?" Callie was now in full tears, "What if it's too late and she has gone and found herself someone else; another girl that has the perfect body, and does not run away like a coward. What if she finds someone much prettier and smarter then me? Then I will be too late, and I will have lost her for good. Oh Mark, I can't lose her! I don't even think I could live without her. I was stupid and I should have known what I wanted was right in front of me the whole time. God I am so fuckin stupid!"

"Well why the hell are you telling me this! You should be telling Erica, you should be going after her and winning her back. You should be telling her this, not me. I can't do anything with that information! So get your ass on an airplane and win her back!" Callie was shocked; she didn't expect Mark to say that. She thought he would have just let her go on crying

"But her sister said…"

"Screw what her sister said. Her sister isn't Erica. Yes, Erica is hurt, but if you tell her what you just told me, it could make a difference. So I'm going to say it again. Get your ass on an airplane and win Erica back!"

"Oh, ok, ok. Umm I will pack now. I mean, I will. I need to get to the airport right now." Just then as Callie grabbed her purse and was about to walk out the door she remembered something. "Wait Mark, I don't even know where her sister lives. I mean I know she lives in New Jersey but where?"

"Ugh Callie here, and before you ask how I got it, I'll just say we had a really fun night while she was her." Mark gave Callie a piece of paper with an address and number. It must have been Nicole's.

"Eww, Mark, I'm not going to ask. But thanks; I will call to tell you I land ok. Bye!" Callie kissed Mark on the cheek and left. She was going to win her Erica back.

--------------------------------

Callie was soon on the next plane to New Jersey. The 6 hour flight seemed to last forever. When she finally landed she rented a car and was off.

Callie reached Nicole's house around 6pm. She knew someone was home, the lights were on. Callie took a deep breath and sat there. She couldn't bring herself to go to the door.

"What if she shuts me out? What if she won't let me explain? What if she isn't home and that's Nicole?" All those questions were running through her head.

One hour later, Callie had enough, she had to see Erica to at least explain to her that Callie loved her and couldn't live without her. Even if Erica still turned her down, she had to let her know.

Callie walked up to the door and knocked a few times since the doorbell was broken. It took only about 30 seconds for someone to answer the door.

It was Erica, and she was a mess.

"What are you doing her?" The oh-so familiar voice made Callie want to melt. She missed her so much even if it was only just a few days. She missed seeing her everyday. She missed laughing with her, and talking about the day. Spending endless hours at Joe's and how when they kissed she felt something she never felt before, with anyone. She missed Erica.

"Well are you going to answer me or are you just going to stand there in the freezing cold?" Erica was pissed.

"I…uh…Erica…uh...I just…I just wanted to see you, I need to talk to you."

"I think you said enough the night I left. How did you find me anyway?"

"Look I was stupid and I know I should have stuck up for you. I shouldn't have let you go. And I'm sorry. I was able to find you because, your sister slept with Sloan when she visited, gave him her information, and he gave it to me."

"Callie, I can't deal with you right now. Please just leave me alone." Erica was shutting the door but Callie wouldn't let her, she stopped it with her foot.

"No Erica I'm not going to leave. I am not going to let you go without a fight. Gorge hurt me bad, and I know what I did to you is no better than what he did to me. But I am not letting you go without a fight. I love you Erica! And god damn it I am not going to leave you with out you knowing that I know I screwed up. I know it seems like it took me awhile, but I realized I can't live without you. I can't function right without you; I can't even fuckin breath without you. When you're not by me I feel like the whole world is crashing down; like I have nothing to live for anymore. I love you Erica. I love you so much; more then I have ever loved anyone before. Even more then Gorge and we were fuckin married! So Erica, can you please give me another chance. I know I hurt you, and I am so sorry. Please, I really do love you." Callie was crying her eyes out and it took all of Erica's strength not to just hold her. It took Callie a minute to realize that Erica was also crying.

"Callie, what you just told me. Is that true?"

"Yes it is. And I know it took me a while to notice it, and I'm sorry. Please Erica can we go inside and talk?"

Erica opened the door more to let Callie in. Erica led the way to the living room where she had been reading some medical magazine. Erica sat on the couch while Callie awkwardly sat on one of the other chairs.

"So, is that all you brought or is your suitcase in the car?"

Looking down at her purse, Callie smiled a half smile. "No this is it. Once I found out you were here I just grabbed my purse and got on the first plane here."

"Oh. Well where are you staying?" Erica was really trying her best not to make this awkward for both of them.

"Nowhere yet. I didn't know how tonight would go and if I would need a place to stay." Callie was still looking down at her purse.

"Oh. Well if you want I guess you can stay here. You can take the guess room where I am staying and I will take the couch."

"No Erica I cant, I mean this is your sisters house. I can't just show up out of the blue."

"Callie I really want you to stay. As much as I am mad and pissed at you, I still love you. And I mean it; I feel the same way you do. It has been so hard for me to function these last few days without seeing you. Its something I have never felt before. But that does not change what you did to me, and how much it hurts."

"I know."

"Ok well I'm going to grab you some blankets, a pillow, and something to change into."

Erica was gone for maybe 5 minutes giving Callie sometime to get grounded. She couldn't believe this was happening. That Erica was really allowing her to stay, after all she did. Erica soon returned with everything Callie needed.

"Here you go. Goodnight Callie."

"Goodnight." As Erica turned to leave, Callie stopped her. "Erica, I really do love you."

With out turning around Erica said very quietly, "I know."

"And Erica, maybe tomorrow if you want to, we could maybe talk. I mean I get it if you want me out by tomorrow, but I would really like it if we could. Please Erica, give me another chance. Please" Callie said the last part just about a whisper.

"Let's just see how I am in the morning. Right now I am tired and really irritated by you. You just come to my sister's house and think that I would forgive you? I'm sorry Callie but not right now. So please just go to sleep and we will see what mood I am in, in the morning. Good night."

And with that, Erica left the living room and headed to hers. Callie got dressed and laid on the couch, simply staring at the ceiling. Her mind was racing of what the day ahead would bring.


	5. Talk it out

**Ok now im having a really hard time trying to figure out if i want this to be the end or continue...tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. hope you like it :D**

Part V

"…Goodbye Callie." Nicole said into the phone. She had just stuck up for her sister. Callie knew she would, she hurt Erica and Nicole was going to do everything to protect her.

"Cal what did she say?" Mark was sitting on the couch watching some old over played cartoons.

"Her sister picked up, Erica's there. She is live and breathing, I'm just relieved she is." Callie let out a breath she had no idea she was holding in.

"Well Callie, did she say anything else?" Mark was now standing behind her.

"She told me not to call back and to leave Erica alone." Callie started crying as she was telling Mark about the conversation. "She told me Erica was crying her eyes out because of me. But she left me! Why would she be crying?"

"Well you know you hurt her badly. Maybe it was just a way for her to escape the pain; I think she just needs time. Give her time to heal."

"But what if it's too late Mark?" Callie was now in full tears, "What if it's too late and she has gone and found herself someone else; another girl that has the perfect body, and does not run away like a coward. What if she finds someone much prettier and smarter then me? Then I will be too late, and I will have lost her for good. Oh Mark, I can't lose her! I don't even think I could live without her. I was stupid and I should have known what I wanted was right in front of me the whole time. God I am so fuckin stupid!"

"Well why the hell are you telling me this! You should be telling Erica, you should be going after her and winning her back. You should be telling her this, not me. I can't do anything with that information! So get your ass on an airplane and win her back!" Callie was shocked; she didn't expect Mark to say that. She thought he would have just let her go on crying

"But her sister said…"

"Screw what her sister said. Her sister isn't Erica. Yes, Erica is hurt, but if you tell her what you just told me, it could make a difference. So I'm going to say it again. Get your ass on an airplane and win Erica back!"

"Oh, ok, ok. Umm I will pack now. I mean, I will. I need to get to the airport right now." Just then as Callie grabbed her purse and was about to walk out the door she remembered something. "Wait Mark, I don't even know where her sister lives. I mean I know she lives in New Jersey but where?"

"Ugh Callie here, and before you ask how I got it, I'll just say we had a really fun night while she was her." Mark gave Callie a piece of paper with an address and number. It must have been Nicole's.

"Eww, Mark, I'm not going to ask. But thanks; I will call to tell you I land ok. Bye!" Callie kissed Mark on the cheek and left. She was going to win her Erica back.

--------------------------------

Callie was soon on the next plane to New Jersey. The 6 hour flight seemed to last forever. When she finally landed she rented a car and was off.

Callie reached Nicole's house around 6pm. She knew someone was home, the lights were on. Callie took a deep breath and sat there. She couldn't bring herself to go to the door.

"What if she shuts me out? What if she won't let me explain? What if she isn't home and that's Nicole?" All those questions were running through her head.

One hour later, Callie had enough, she had to see Erica to at least explain to her that Callie loved her and couldn't live without her. Even if Erica still turned her down, she had to let her know.

Callie walked up to the door and knocked a few times since the doorbell was broken. It took only about 30 seconds for someone to answer the door.

It was Erica, and she was a mess.

"What are you doing her?" The oh-so familiar voice made Callie want to melt. She missed her so much even if it was only just a few days. She missed seeing her everyday. She missed laughing with her, and talking about the day. Spending endless hours at Joe's and how when they kissed she felt something she never felt before, with anyone. She missed Erica.

"Well are you going to answer me or are you just going to stand there in the freezing cold?" Erica was pissed.

"I…uh…Erica…uh...I just…I just wanted to see you, I need to talk to you."

"I think you said enough the night I left. How did you find me anyway?"

"Look I was stupid and I know I should have stuck up for you. I shouldn't have let you go. And I'm sorry. I was able to find you because, your sister slept with Sloan when she visited, gave him her information, and he gave it to me."

"Callie, I can't deal with you right now. Please just leave me alone." Erica was shutting the door but Callie wouldn't let her, she stopped it with her foot.

"No Erica I'm not going to leave. I am not going to let you go without a fight. Gorge hurt me bad, and I know what I did to you is no better than what he did to me. But I am not letting you go without a fight. I love you Erica! And god damn it I am not going to leave you with out you knowing that I know I screwed up. I know it seems like it took me awhile, but I realized I can't live without you. I can't function right without you; I can't even fuckin breath without you. When you're not by me I feel like the whole world is crashing down; like I have nothing to live for anymore. I love you Erica. I love you so much; more then I have ever loved anyone before. Even more then Gorge and we were fuckin married! So Erica, can you please give me another chance. I know I hurt you, and I am so sorry. Please, I really do love you." Callie was crying her eyes out and it took all of Erica's strength not to just hold her. It took Callie a minute to realize that Erica was also crying.

"Callie, what you just told me. Is that true?"

"Yes it is. And I know it took me a while to notice it, and I'm sorry. Please Erica can we go inside and talk?"

Erica opened the door more to let Callie in. Erica led the way to the living room where she had been reading some medical magazine. Erica sat on the couch while Callie awkwardly sat on one of the other chairs.

"So, is that all you brought or is your suitcase in the car?"

Looking down at her purse, Callie smiled a half smile. "No this is it. Once I found out you were here I just grabbed my purse and got on the first plane here."

"Oh. Well where are you staying?" Erica was really trying her best not to make this awkward for both of them.

"Nowhere yet. I didn't know how tonight would go and if I would need a place to stay." Callie was still looking down at her purse.

"Oh. Well if you want I guess you can stay here. You can take the guess room where I am staying and I will take the couch."

"No Erica I cant, I mean this is your sisters house. I can't just show up out of the blue."

"Callie I really want you to stay. As much as I am mad and pissed at you, I still love you. And I mean it; I feel the same way you do. It has been so hard for me to function these last few days without seeing you. Its something I have never felt before. But that does not change what you did to me, and how much it hurts."

"I know."

"Ok well I'm going to grab you some blankets, a pillow, and something to change into."

Erica was gone for maybe 5 minutes giving Callie sometime to get grounded. She couldn't believe this was happening. That Erica was really allowing her to stay, after all she did. Erica soon returned with everything Callie needed.

"Here you go. Goodnight Callie."

"Goodnight." As Erica turned to leave, Callie stopped her. "Erica, I really do love you."

With out turning around Erica said very quietly, "I know."

"And Erica, maybe tomorrow if you want to, we could maybe talk. I mean I get it if you want me out by tomorrow, but I would really like it if we could. Please Erica, give me another chance. Please" Callie said the last part just about a whisper.

"Let's just see how I am in the morning. Right now I am tired and really irritated by you. You just come to my sister's house and think that I would forgive you? I'm sorry Callie but not right now. So please just go to sleep and we will see what mood I am in, in the morning. Good night."

And with that, Erica left the living room and headed to hers. Callie got dressed and laid on the couch, simply staring at the ceiling. Her mind was racing of what the day ahead would bring.

Part VI

Nicole walked through the front door around 3am. She had just gotten back from her friend giving birth. Since the father was away on business and couldn't make it back Nicole helped her friend. The friend had a healthy little baby girl, 7 pounds 9 ounces. Exhausted Nicole went into the living room to pick up a book she left in there to take to bed. Too tired to turn on the light she just wondered into the room.

On her way out something caught her eye, there was something on the couch and it was moving. Walking a little closer to make out the figure she soon realized that face too well. It was Callie. "What is Callie doing her?" Nicole asked herself. Too tired to look into now she headed upstairs to bed.

----------------

The next morning Erica woke up later then normal, forcing herself to stay in bed. Erica really wasn't ready to face Callie. But soon Erica couldn't take it just staying in bed. Walking out of her room she quietly padded to the kitchen. On the way there she noticed that Callie was still asleep, and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Turning the corner Erica almost jumped out of her skin, not prepared to see Nicole in the kitchen, in the dark.

"What are you doing up? I heard you come in around 3, you should be exhausted."

"Well I noticed a certain someone on my couch when I came in. What the hell is she doing here? And how are you fine with this? She hurt you Erica, bad! And your just going to let her back in like that?"

"Nicole, first of all she showed up at the door last night crying. She was going on about how she screwed up and how she thought I died. And no I didn't let her back like that, I told her to sleep and we will talk today! You think I want her here right now. I wish she never came looking for me! Just not right now, I can't take her! She is everywhere I am. There is a reason I left Seattle and that was because of her! I just I don't want to deal with her, with this right now."

"Uh Erica," Nicole was pointing at the door frame where the younger doctor stood. Neither Nicole nor Erica heard her wake up and come in. Turning around Erica was stunned.

"Callie I didn't mean…"

"No Erica I think your right, I'm the reason for your pain. And I don't want to be. I'm sorry I came back and try to fix this, us. I'm sorry I caused you so much pain Erica. But don't worry, I am leaving right now. Hope life treats you well Erica, I'm sorry for being your pain." With that Callie rushed out the door, crying all the way. Erica was stunned but she wasn't going to do what Callie did to her. She wasn't going to let her walk away. Erica rushed out the front door after the Latino.

"Callie wait! I didn't mean for it to come out like that! Callie you cross that highway and I swear…"

"What Erica you swear what! You don't want me, what does it matter if I cross this highway and die! What does it matter if I live! You made yourself clear, you don't want me. I am the cause of your pain!"

Erica finally caught up with the younger women, "Damn it Cal. What do you mean what matters if you die or live. It matters to me! I love you!"

"But Erica…"

"I know what I said back there, and some of it is right. You are the cause of some of my pain, some. You are also the cause of all of my happiness. With out you I'm depressed and miserable. And yes some part of me does not want you here. To see me like this. But I don't mean half of what I said! I want you hear. I want to fix this. Because Callie, I really do love you."

Callie was stunned; she didn't expect that at all. Her throat was dry and she could get the words out she wanted to. So instead of words she just used actions. Callie took a step closer to Erica, and cupped the older women's face. She put her lips on top of the blondes. Erica placed her hands on Callie's hips, and somehow Callie's hands were tangled in the blonde curls. Soon enough, the couple was making out on the side of the highway.

Sooner or later Erica kicked back into reality. The blonde doctor pulled away and looked into the other women's eyes.

"Cal, we can't do this here. Come back to my sisters; I can lend you some clothes and we can go out for lunch. We can talk there."

Callie looked down on the ground and was being very shy, she didn't want to screw this up. "Uh yeah…sure; lunch sounds good."

Erica and Callie entered the house and found a sleeping Nicole on the sofa. Erica was the first to notice. She turned to Callie and spoke just above a whisper.

"Here let me grab you a change of clothes and you can change in my room while I change in my sisters."

Callie fallowed Erica to her room and took the clothes.

"Thanks"

When they were both ready Erica met Callie at the door.

"Ok you ready?"

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"Well there is this little café near the hospital, so maybe we could stop there. My sister tells me it's the best."

"Yeah, sure."

"Callie, you ok?"

"What yeah, I'm fine." Erica could see the look on Callie's face. She was no where near fine.

"No your not. Look at me." When Callie wouldn't listen Erica said it again sterner.

"Look at me Callie." Still, Erica got nothing.

"Calliope Torres! Look at me right now!" Erica raised her voice a little louder then indented, which scared Callie so she listened to Erica.

"What?" Callie was so quite barely Erica could hear her.

"We are going to make it through this. We still have to talk, and there is a lot to talk about, but we will make it through. We are strong enough, and I believe we will find our way. So come on we both skipped breakfast, you must be hungry."

"You sure Erica, are we going to be ok?"

"I hope so Cal, I really do. Now come on" The blonde took the raven's hand and pulled her to the car.

The car ride to the café was quiet, but the good time. There was no tension between the two women. It was a calm 20 minute drive.

The café had many people in it but it wasn't crowded. It was a calm little café, hidden by the other stores in the shopping area. Most people who were probably shopping wouldn't even know it was there.

"Lil Café" Callie didn't mean to but she ended up saying the name out loud.

"Yeah, it has the best coffee and other treats and meals. It's like Panera Bread. Come on let's get something and sit down."

After only a few minutes later they were at a small booth in the back eating lunch. Callie got a Cesar salad and Erica got a wrap, and they both grabbed water.

A few minutes pass in silence, neither wanting to talk. It was Erica who spoke up first.

"So…"

"So..." Callie mimicked the sound in Erica's voice.

"Look Callie, I was wrong. I do know you. And I know maybe if I told you it wasn't ok when you slept with Mark. That it was, is, really killing me inside, and then maybe we wouldn't be here. And I know most of my anger that night wasn't because of you, it was because of the hospital and Stevens. I'm sorry I took my anger out on you Cal. Please will you forgive me for that? For being so mean, and cruel to you?"

"Yes Erica I forgive you, I was never mad. I know I deserved those things you said. And I know I don't deserve you, but like I said Erica, I can't live without you. You are my life, my world. The air a breath, you keep me up. I need you to survive. And if you left, I would have nothing. I would be nothing. So please forgive me. For not knowing what I needed most, what I wanted most was right in front of me. I'm so sorry for not seeing it before. And Erica the truth is I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I never want you to leave, because if you do I think I might go crazy. Not be able to function. So please, do you forgive me and my stupidness for not realizing it earlier that I am absolutely crazy for you?"

Erica looked down at her lunch then back up at Callie and stated just about a whisper, "You want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yeah Erica I do, and I understand if you don't and I guess I deserve it…"

"Callie."

"I'm sorry that I came here…"

"Callie…"

"I will understand it if you want me…"

'TORRES! Shut up! If you'd let me speak I was going to say that I want to spend the rest of my life with you too Cal. I love you."

"I love you too Erica"

Erica flashed one of her famous pearl white smiles, and that made Callie smile extra big. Especially since Erica said she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Callie too.

The next hour they spend talking just like old times; about the plane crash, and about Nicole telling Callie off. During their conversation it seemed one song kept playing over and over again on the speakers.

_Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
What you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

_Cuz we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you_

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you_

_Cuz we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you_

_Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let go  
Oh yeah_

_Cuz we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you _

When the two doctors where done with their lunch they decided to get out of there and head back to the house. There they would pick up their conversation again. On the way out Callie grabbed Erica's arm and pulled her back.

"Erica, we're going to be ok right?"

"Yeah Cal, we're going to be better then ok. We are going to be great."

That brought a smile to Callie's lips and she intertwined the blonde's fingers in her own as they walked to the car.


End file.
